Dreamdancer (Xx Dreamdancer xX's Sona)
THIS IS XX DREAMDANCER XX's DRAGONSONA. PLEASE DO NOT USE UNLESS YOU HAVE DIRECT PERMISSION FROM THE CREATOR! THANKS!! Background Dreamdancer is the daughter of Seahorse the SeaWing and Deathseeker, a NightWing. Her nicknames are Dream, Dreamer, and occasionally by her best friends, Tomato or Strawberry. She was raised alone in the Rainforest Kingdom for her entire life, attending school, exploring, and flying over Pyrrhia. Although she rarely socializes, she has a band of best friends, all from different tribes, three NightWing, one IceWing, two RainWing, one SeaWing, and one SandWing. Dream hopes to become an author one day, but loves exploring Pyrrhia in her spare time. Description Dreamdancer is an average size dragon and is well built for her age. She has a NightWing father, and a mother that was a SeaWing, making her half NightWing, half SeaWing. She has navy blue scales that seem to glow in the moonlight and purple-blue under scales. Her horns curve slightly like a RainWings, before coming together in a menacing point. She has purple over scales and black sharp horns lining her back like an IceWing's, although there is no IceWing in her blood. Her eyes are bright blue, and she has a pale blue colored teardrop in each corner of her eye. It is unknown why the scale is sky colored instead of the normal silver, but most believe it was a genetic mutation caused by the breeding two differing tribes together. Dreamdancer also has one extra talon on her back left leg, and as a young dragon, she hated her oddity for making her stand out like "a seashell in a box of rocks," and would always try to hide it from others. Her wings are quite large for her body, and fade from a dark, purplish blue to a lighter sea-blue. Like most NightWings, she has silver stars on the underside of her wings. She also has a semi-thick tail that comes to a whip-thin point. She has a silver scale pattern similar to NightWings that can light up at will and glow in the dark. Powers and Strengths Dreamdancer was born under one full moon one night on top of a deserted island. Being half NightWing, she was granted the power of mind reading, however, it is somewhat weak and can usually only sense strong and powerful emotions or thoughts. Dreamdancer also can breathe underwater, seeing how she has small gills along her neck, but she enjoys flying more than swimming. Like most NightWings, Dreamdancer can exhale a weak flame, but it is blue in color, and is somewhat colder than most fires. Dream can also see in complete darkness. Interests Dream loves to read, write, draw, and explore the world around her. She one day hopes to be an established author, or at least someone important that left a mark in Phyrria's history. She loves scavengers and finds them adorable and fascinating, but believes that dragons can learn a lot from them, and that they're not as simple and harmless as they seem. After all, one did kill Queen Oasis. Dream can often be found singing practically everywhere in her home at the top of her lungs, even if she can't hit those high notes. Dream has a pet chicken name Roadrunner, and she loves herr very much. She found the chicken, which was about to get eaten, a little ways outside of the rainforest. From there, she rescued the thing, brought it back to her den, and further protected it from harms way. She designed it a little leg band made to distinguish that it was ''not ''to be eaten, and also made her a little coop inside of her cave. Along with her chicken, Dream also has a baby mini-goat. White and grey in color with big blue eyes, the animal is breathtakingly gorgeous and has a demeanor much like Dreamdancer's. Dream named this creature Agnes, and has proceed to spoil her, causing the tiny animal to be a little bit overweight. Personality For the most part, Dream is a pretty intelligent dragon, and is labeled "the Bookworm" by mostly everyone around her. Name a book, she's either read it or owns it, and her den is basically a library filled with hundreds of scrolls. Dreamer is also an introvert and is extremely anti-social, however throughout the years she has somehow collected a small band of best friends, despite how quiet she is and how easily she becomes flustered. She hates public speaking, or doing anything that really puts the spotlight on her. If she is forced to, however, she'll turn bright red similar to the shade of a tomato, hence the nicknames Strawberry and Tomato. She doesn't particularly hate school, but she doesn't love it either. Although she has high grades, she would much rather be writing or reading than learning about the SandWing Succession. When working on a project however, she is an overachiever and perfectionist, hating to turn in something that is not her best work or she thinks is unfinished. For this, her teachers worry about her later in life, saying that she'll never go anywhere if she thinks something has to be perfect all the time. She also is quite the pessimist, never really thinking about the best of things. Her motto is "Plan for the worst, hope for the best." Around her friends, Dreamer becomes almost the opposite of her usual calm and quiet demeanor. Instead, she becomes quite giddy and excitable, and cracks cheesy jokes often. Others view her as a "tiny" bit insane, but her friends love it. A lesser "known" side of Dreamdancer is her depressed, unhappy, questioning why she exists side. Although it doesn't happen very often, Dream will occasionally become very sad, contemplating what she's really meant to do in life, and wondering how society could be so awful. Dream, even if extremely depressed, will put on her "mask," letting everyone else see the quiet yet happy little dragon they're used to. Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Xx Dreamdancer xX) Category:Occupation (Explorer)